User blog:Riley Rabbit/Riley's Experience
(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});Elloooo~ I'm Riley, and this is a glimpse of my adventure on ExperienceRO! Pink Bois! Date: May 26th, 2018 This guy is pink, that guy is pink... we're all pink! ''That's right, folks—the pink bois are back in town! �� Just by looking at the picture, I think you can tell who did started this riot. It was none other than the original, beautiful, gorgeous pink boi himself: Enzo! He made a new char but forgot his classic clothes dye color number, so he kept trying different ones on. He found one that he liked, so I asked him for the dye number and tried it on myself. Then, I asked some other new kid to try it too. Oh, and Roshan was all dressed in pink before he even got there. Don't ask. Zombie Fever ''Date: June 1st, 2018 You help win a couple of RFYL games for you and your friends, and the next thing you know, you're leading a whole team of zombie apocalypse warriors Everyone's just chilling by the corner, and I'm like... "This is fine" But deep down, I'm all "OH LAWD PLEASE HALP ME!" Maaaan, pressure sure takes its toll when it's in your hands to make sure 8 people survive, other than your own self! And would you look at that poring, living the cush life? I swear... �� Fabulous Date: June 21st, 2018 Don't you just hate it when you get a new outfit and want to feel pretty walking around Moonhaven, when a blue guy in a big blue bicorne hat overshadows you, covering 80% of your existence with his fabulous blue wings? And then you just stand there like... "Dude, did you even wear any deodorant today? Can't *cough* breathe..." Everytime. Smh. Chanback of Notre Dayum '' Date: June 26th, 2018'' Chan, you're my friend and all, but dayum do you have one freaky head. It doesn't even look like it's aligned properly with the rest of your body. It looks more like you just have to sit down because your head is slipping off. I don't even know how something like this happens, but girl, you gotta see the doctor. ASAP. Valaris Halloween Date: August 10th, 2018 Apparently, Halloween has come early this year, as Valaris just can't wait to get into his wicked witch costume! Check out that blue cat on his hat. Who suspected Val to be a cat lady? Speaking of, anybody excited for Halloween?! I know it's two months away, but it's one of my favorite yearly holidays. There's just something about wearing costumes that I just can't get enough of. Maybe that's why I love to give makeovers to every newbie that crosses my path Speaking of holidays, I'm loving that Chocolate Topper on Chan's head. It's one of the more popular Valentine headgear for a reason. I just want to take a bite out of those chocolate wafer sticks Church Belles Date: August 23rd, 2018 These two got married the first day they got here. They invited me to their wedding, and of course I couldn't say no, because I look so so cute in a big poofy dress. By the way, I don't even know who they are but who cares Girls' Night Out Date: September 5th, 2018 Mila and I were just hanging out with the gang in Moonhaven, until more and more people started gathering around. So we decided to have a girls' night out—just the two of us. We went to this Jawaii in and were greeted by a bunch of NPCs making kissy faces at us. Ew. We got the best seats at the bar and ordered literally every drink on the menu. There were some things in there that would NOT be approved by the FDA... so we drank everything while we could. I was feeling dizzy and exhausted, but I thought, "meh, it's probably just the last three drinks kicking in" Boy was I wrong. We both ended up passing out in like 8 seconds flat afterward heeh Riley's Secret Angels Date: September 9th, 2018 Today was a day of grace, virtue, devotion, loyalty, and respect. I was surrounded by some of the most beautiful and elegant angels on ERO. #Blessed Category:Blog posts